Mystery of The House
by Tomato Bun
Summary: Somchai dan teman-temannya berlibur ke rumah Jia-Long. Bagaimana ceritanya? Bacalah. / Spoiler for Arc 1 - Chapter 2 / Warning : Human!AU, Gore, Non-Hentai, Non-Yaoi/Yuri but Some Hints, Cannibalism, and Miss Typo for some. [HIATUS]
1. Arc 0 - Chapter 1

_Kalian mengkhianati kami_

_Kalian menelantarkan kami_

_Kalian sudah tak bertoleransi terhadap kami lagi_

_Kalian harus mati_

_Kami bunuh satu per satu_

_'AAAAAA!'_

_Lalu kami kuburkan kalian_

_Hm…_

_Atau kami kuburkan hidup-hidup_

_'TIDAAAK!'_

_Jika kalian merengek : _

_'Maafkan aku!'_

_'Aku tak akan mengkhianati kalian lagi'_

_Atau_

_'Ja-jangan bunuh aku.'_

_Kami takkan memperdulikannya_

_Satu lagi,_

_Mencincang kalian bagaikan binatang_

* * *

**~ Mystery of The House ~**

**_Arc 0 : The House (Original Story) - Chapter 1 : Buku Yang Berjudul The House dan Kiriman Surat Dari Seorang Teman_**

**_Disclaimer : Hetalia diciptakan oleh Hidekaz Himaruya_**

**_Warning : Human!AU, Beberapa Karakter Nyotalia Muncul, Gore, Non-Hentai, Non-Yaoi/Yuri tetapi ada beberapa hints seperti Si A berbicara tentang shonen-ai kepada Si B, Cannibalism, dan Miss Typo (Seperti EYD dan diksi). Di bagian suratnya mengandung _****_KDRT, incest, selfcest, dan biseks_**

**_Human Names : _**

**_Thailand = Somchai Nattapong_**

**_Vietnam = Nguyen Kim Lien_**

**_Hong Kong = Wang Jia-Long_**

**_Liechtenstein = Erika Vogel_**

**_Iceland = Emil Steilsson_**

**_Indonesia's Unnoficial Scetch = Nesya Matahari Puspitasari_**

**_OC!Indonesia = "Melati"_**

**_Male!Liechtenstein = Marion Vogel_**

**_Fem!Prussia = Maria Beillschmidt / Maria Edelstein_**

**_Human!OC :_**

**_Somchai's Father = Bunnark Nattapong_**

* * *

**+ 16 December 2011 At 11.30 A.M. In London, England +**

Somchai menyelesaikan membaca buku yang berjudul The House di ruang perpustakaan sekolahnya, Hetalia Academy. Ia berpikir bahwa salah satu puisi di buku itu sangat mengerikan. Lalu ia melihat nama pengarangnya. Nama pengarang buku itu adalah Erika Vogel. Ia berpikir lagi bahwa pengarangnya sangat hebat sekali dalam membuat puisi seperti itu. Ia lalu meninggalkan ruang perpustakaan.

Di tengah perjalanannya menuju kelas XI-A yang merupakan kelasnya, atau lebih tepatnya ia berada di koridor sekolah, ia dipanggil oleh seseorang.

"SOMCHAI!"

Somchai menoleh ke arah seseorang yang orang yang memanggilnya adalah Lien. Ia lalu menyapa Lien, "Lien. Ada apa, ana?"

Gadis itu terlihat terengah-engah sambil berkata, "Te-temanmu…"

"Memangnya siapa, ana?"

"Te-temanmu, Kiku, ditemukan meninggal di kelas kita dalam keadaan termutilasi. Pokoknya kita lihat."

"B-baik…" Jawab Somchai sedih.

Mereka menuju ke kelas mereka. Sesampainya di ruang perpustakaan, banyak sekali murid-murid mengerumuni sesuatu, yang tampaknya adalah mayat. Mereka segera melihat 'sesuatu'. Ternyata 'sesuatu' yang dimaksud adalah jenazah Kiku dalam kondisi termutilasi. Jenazah itu dipotong menjadi 24 bagian. Mulai dari kepalanya, 4 potong kedua lengannya, 4 potong tubuhnya, dan 4 potong kedua kakinya.

"Ki-Kiku… Hiks…" Somchai mulai menumpahkan air matanya, "Kenapa kau cepat sekali meninggal? KENAPA?! KENAPA?!"

Murid-murid yang lainnya pun keheranan melihat tingkah laku Somchai. Termasuk Lien. Mereka semua lalu menatap Thai dengan tajam dan berkata, "Dagingmu enak sekali."

Lien mencekik Somchai dengan sangat kuat dengan berkata, "Aku ingin memakanmu agar kami bisa hidup lebih lama lagi. Teman-teman, tolong cabik-cabik dia."

"Baik, Nona."

"Li-Lien. Hentikan. Ti-TIDAAAK!"

Mereka semua mencabik-cabik daging Somchai secara perlahan-lahan. Masing-masing mereka mendapatkan organ tubuh pria itu. Mulai dari otaknya yang terbelah, kedua bola matanya, paru-paru, jantung, hati, ginjal, usus, darah, dan potongan daging.

Mereka memakan otaknya yang lembek itu. Juga menjilatinya.

Menjilat kedua bola matanya. Juga mengunyahnya.

Memakan paru-parunya secara perlahan-lahan.

Menjilat jantungnya. Lalu meremasnya. Dan keluarlah darahnya.

Memakan hatinya.

Memakan ginjalnya.

Memakan ususnya lengkap dengan kotoran miliknya.

Meminum darahnya.

Dan memakan potongan dagingnya yang telah terpotong kecil-kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**+ At 11.30 A.M +**

Somchai terbangun di ruang perpustakaan. Ia melihat sebuah buku berjudul The House karangan Erika Vogel. Ia segera meminjamkan buku itu dari ruangan itu. _'Apakah akan terjadi deja vu?'_ Somchai lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu. Dalam perjalanannya menuju kelasnya, atau lebih tepatnya berada di koridor sekolahnya. Ia dipanggil oleh seseorang.

"SOMCHAI!"

_'Pasti Lien.'_

Dan benar saja. Orang yang memanggilnya adalah Lien yang merupakan teman sekelasnya. Gadis itu terengah-engah dengan berkata, "Te-temanmu…"

'_Pasti hal itu lagi.'_ Kata Somchai dalam hati, "Ada apa, ana?"

"Te-temanmu, Kiku, ber-piip- dengan Heracles di kelas kita. KYAAA!" Teriak Lien kegirangan.

_'Syukurlah…'_ Batin Somchai dalam hati, walaupun ia merasa agak aneh dengan sikap Lien yang merupakan salah satu anggota '_weeaboo_' alias Fujodanshi Club.

"Kita lihat adegan mereka yuk!" Seru Lien sambil menarik lengan kiri Somchai

"T-tapi…"

"Sudahlah! Ikuti saja aku!"

Tanpa babibu, mereka segera menuju ke kelas mereka. Sesampainya di sana, murid-murid yang rata-ratanya wanita mengerumuni aksi Kiku dan Herakles dengan berkata, "KYAAAA!"

"Kenapa kamu menyuruhku melihat adegan porno _homoseks_ di sini? Aku sama sekali tidak suka dengan hal itu. Dosa. Kalo adegan porno _heteroseks_ sih ga masalah." Kata Somchai menginterogasi Lien.

"Aku 'kan cuma…hiks…" Jawab Lien menangis sambil kecewa. Somchai yang segera sadar akan perbuatannya pun berkata, "Maafkan aku, ana. Aku tidak bermaksud mengecewakanmu. Aku hanya mengatakan hal yang benar."

"Be-benarkah?"

"Itu benar, ana. Peluklah aku."

Lien yang agak canggung itu langsung memeluk tepat ke dada Somchai. Ia dielus kepala dan punggung miliknya oleh Somchai dengan lembut. Lien tersenyum dalam hati.

_'Kasihan Lien.'_

Bagaimana dengan Kiku dan Heracles? Ternyata, mereka adalah _hologram_ yang dibawa oleh ketua Fujodanshi Club yang bernama Elizaveta Hedervary. Elizaveta memang tergila-gila yang namanya _pairing _yaoi, yuri, ataupun bara. Ckckckckck…

"BAGAIMANA?! KALIAN PUAS DENGAN ADEGAN TADI?!" Teriakan Elizaveta yang mengejutkan Somchai dan Lien membuat para murid itu teriak-teriak kesenangan.

"PUAAAS!" Seru para murid itu.

"SEKARANG KITA LIHAT YANG SELANJUTNYA YAITU ADEGAN –PIIP- WANG JIA LONG DENGAN EMIL."

"KYAAA!"

Tiba-tiba ada suara ledakan. Suara itu membuat mereka semua terkejut, termasuk Somchai, Lien, dan Elizaveta.

"Suara itu berasal dari mana?" Tanya Lien.

"Aku tak tahu, ana." Somchai melihat para murid itu yang sedang menuju ke arah ruang perpustakaan. Ia berkata kepada Lien, "Kita ikuti mereka saja, ana."

"… Baiklah."

Mereka semua, termasuk Somchai dan Lien segera menuju ke ruang perpustakaan. Sesampainya di sana, mereka semua melihat ruangan itu. Ternyata, ruangan itu hancur lembur lengkap dengan buku-buku yang berantakan dan hancur. Termasuk beberapa mayat bergelimpangan. Somchai membatin kepada dirinya, 'Syukurlah. Aku sudah keluar dari ruangan itu, ana.'

Para guru dan kepala sekolah berdatangan. Kepala sekolah Hetalia Academy yang bernama Romulus Vargas mengumumkan kepada mereka semua, "Anak-anak. Polisi akan memeriksa sekolah ini. Kalian pulanglah ke rumah kalian masing-masing."

Mereka semua, tentunya murid-murid, termasuk Somchai, Lien, dan Elizaveta, segera bubar.

**+ At 9 P.M. +**

Somchai berada di kamarnya. Ia membaca buku itu tepat di meja belajarnya. Ia sebenarnya sudah selesai membacanya namun ia ingin melihat ulang isi buku itu. Ia segera membuka halaman pembukanya.

.

**_The House_**

_Selamat datang_

_Kami akan menuntunmu ke halaman yang menurut kami menantang, dengan puisi-puisi dan cerita-cerita dari kami._

_Jangan membaca buku ini jika anda memiliki penyakit jantung ataupun anda penakut._

_Mulai._

_._

Ia membuka halaman selanjutnya. Akan tetapi, pintu kamar Somchai diketuk oleh salah satu anggota keluarganya.

"Somchai. Buka pintunya. Ayah mau bicara denganmu." Ternyata yang mengetuk pintu itu adalah ayahnya sendiri. Ayahnya terlihat gemuk ditambah lagi dengan kumisnya yang cukup panjang dan nyaris botak. Somchai segera membuka pintunya. Ia melihat ayahnya yang terlihat sedih. Ia bertanya kepada ayahnya, "Ada apa, Ayah?"

"Ikut ayah ke ruang tamu, Anakku."

"Baiklah, ana."

Mereka menuju ke ruang tamu. Di ruang tamu, mereka duduk di sofa. Ayahnya berkata kepadanya, "Somchai. Tadi ada temanmu yang meninggalkan pesan kepadamu. Ini."

Somchai menerima sepucuk surat dari temannya. Ia bertanya kepada ayahnya, "Ini dari siapa, ya?"

"Ini dari temanmu yang bernama Kiku. Oh ya. Ayah juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu."

"Ayah mau mengatakan apa kepadaku, ana?"

"Temanmu, Kiku, meninggal dunia. Ia ditemukan tewas di ruang perpustakaan sekolahmu dengan kondisi termutilasi. Tubuhnya terpotong menjadi 24 bagian. Mulai dari kepalanya, 4 potongan kedua lengan dan kakinya, dan 4 potongan tubuhnya. Astaga! Ayah lupa! Surat yang kau pegang tadi ditemukan di kantung jas sekolah milik temanmu." Tambah Ayah Somchai yang merupakan Kepala Polisi di Inggris.

Somchai mulai menangis dengan menutupi wajahnya lewat kedua telapak tangannya, "Hiks… hiks… hiks…"

"Somchai. Menangislah. Tangisan juga bisa menghilangkan rasa sedihmu itu. Tapi jangan berlebihan." Ayahnya segera memeluk anak semata wayangnya.

.

.

.

Setelah lama Somchai menangis, ia segera menuju ke kamarnya. Ia membaca surat itu. Isinya adalah…

**_Kepada Somchai Nattapong-san_**

**_Southeast Esien St. in Esien Complex, London, England_**

**_Jumat, 23 Desember 2011_**

_Apa kabar, Somchai-san? Somchai-san baik-baik saja? Saya ingin memberitahukan sesuatu kepada Somchai-san. Tentang rumah angker yang berada di Kota Vaduz di Liechtenstein. Lumayan jauh dari Inggris. Julukan rumah itu adalah 'The House'._

_"The House dibangun pada tahun 1880 oleh saudara kembar bernama Basch Zwingli dan Lilli Zwingli yang memang senang terhadap anak-anak. Mereka sengaja membangun rumah itu untuk menampung anak-anak bernasib malang. Yah… Somchai-san tahu maksud dan kakak kembarnya sering menolong anak-anak malang itu. Salah satu dari anak-anak malang itu adalah Roderich Edelstein. _

_Roderich merupakan anak yang diadopsi yang berasal dari Vienna di Austria. Orangtua Roderich selalu menyiksanya. Bahkan, ayahnya selalu menyodominya setiap hari untuk memuaskan nafsu seksualnya. Ibunya juga selalu menyiksanya dengan cara memukulinya. Ayahnya merupakan seorang pekerja seks dan begitu pula dengan ibunya. Ayah dan ibunya adalah biseksual._

_Suatu hari, Roderich kabur dari rumahnya dengan cara keluar dari jendela di kamar mandi. Dalam perjalanannya ia masuk ke dalam kereta api secara diam-diam. Kereta api itu menuju ke Vaduz di Liechtenstein. Ia masuk ke dalam gerbong hewan ternak. Ia tidur di sana selama berhari-hari._

_Setelah berhari-hari tidur di sana, ia dibangunkan oleh salah satu petugas kereta api itu. Ia pun terbangun. Petugas itu bertanya kepadanya bahwa kenapa ia bisa ada di sana. Ia menjawab dengan bohong bahwa ia adalah gelandangan._

_Lalu, mereka segera turun dari gerbong itu dan menuju ke The House. Ternyata, petugas itu adalah Basch Zwingli yang lagi menyamar. Roderich disapa oleh Lilli dengan ramah. Ia berpikir bahwa ia baru merasakan kebaikan dalam rumah itu._

_Pada tahun 1892 tepatnya Roderich berumur 24 tahun, ia menjadi seorang pianist dan juga selalu membantu anak-anak malang itu. _

_Basch sudah menikah dengan "Melati" yang merupakan kewarganegaraan Indonesia. Basch dan Melati pindah dari The House ke Indonesia. Sementara, Lilli juga sudah menikah dengan kepala direktur di Vogel Bank yang bernama Marion Vogel. Nama belakang Lilli berubah menjadi Erika Vogel. Erika dan suaminya tetap tinggal di The House. _

_Erika dan suaminya masih merawat anak-anak malang itu walaupun anak-anak itu sudah besar bahkan ada yang menikah diantaranya Roderich. Roderich menikah dengan seorang gadis berkebangsaan Prussia bernama Maria Beillschmidt yang sekarang namanya Maria Edelstein. _

_Pada tahun 1900 Maria ;.;.;.;_._...;.;.;..;.;.;-_-=-=-''''.;.'..'.;'.;.'.;;;'...-.-..-..-...-...-.-.-.- .-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-...-.-...-.-...-.-.-.-… -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-…-.-.-..-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-…..-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_BACALAH BUKU YANG BERJUDUL THE HOUSE YANG DITULIS OLEH ERIKA VOGEL DALAM VERSI CETAKAN PERTAMA PADA TAHUN 1917. BUKU ITU BERADA DI BRITISH LIBRARY. ATAU DATANG KE 'THE HOUSE' DI SANA."_

_Maaf, ini bukan Kiku yang tulis surat ini. Yang menulis surat ini sebenarnya adalah aku, Gilbert Beillschmidt yang awesome. Aku hanya menitipkan surat ini kepada Kiku. Aku tulis setengah gaya bahasa Kiku agar lebih memunculkan suasana misterius. Kalo aku tulis semuanya, bakalan habis kertasku. Tanganku yang awesome ini mulai gak awesome nih (baca : capek). Sudah dulu ya. Bye._

**_Regards, Gilbert Beillschmidt yang Sangat Awesome._**

.

Coretan tinta hitam yang terlihat tumpah yang dibuat oleh Gilbert membuat Somchai tambah penasaran, juga dengan kalimat-kalimat kapital tersebut. Ia berpikir bahwa Gilbert itu merupakan keturunan dari Maria. Ia bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri, _'Mengapa nama belakang Gilbert mengikuti nama belakang Maria? Bukankah seharusnya nama lengkap Gilbert itu adalah Gilbert Edelstein? Aneh. Apa hubungannya denganku, Gilbert, dan surat itu? Juga peristiwa tewasnya temanku itu dalam insiden ledakan di ruang perpustakaan. Entahlah. Aku akan menyelidikinya saat Study Tour ke Liechtenstein nanti.'_

Gilbert merupakan teman Somchai. Ia sejujurnya merasa agak jijik dengan Gilbert karena sifat _narsisme_ yang dimilki temannya itu. Ia lalu memasukkan surat itu ke dalam amplopnya. Amplop dan buku itu dimasukkan ke dalam laci meja belajarnya. Ia mulai tidur.

**_Bersambung_**

* * *

**Trivia :**

1) Fic ini terinspirasi dari game The House. Game ini dibuat oleh orang Thailand bernama Sinthai Boonmaitree pada tahun 2005. Game ini sudah ada 2 sekuelnya, yaitu The House 2 dan The Halloween Special. Cari saja gamenya di om gugel. Waktu saya pertama kali memainkannya, rasanya mengerikan banget (saya jujur).

2) Fic ini merupakan remake dari fanfic saya yang telah dihapus dalam judul yang sama. Cuma, fandomnya berbeda. Mau saya sebutkan fandomnya? Rahasia. *digebuk reader* Tapi di Arc 1 diremake lagi karena suatu hal. Baca pengumumannya di Arc 0 Chapter 3.

3) Fic ini diedit beberapa kali karena ada kesalahan.

4) Perpustakaan Britania (atau dalam Bahasa Inggrisnya British Library) memang benar-benar ada di London. Perpustakaan ini merupakan perpustakaan terbesar di dunia. Perpustakaan ini juga merupakan perpustakaan riset utama, dengan koleksi lebih dari 150 juta item yang berasal dari berbagai negara. Wow! (France : Terus di London harus bilang WOW gitu? Authornya aja copas 1 kalimat dari om Wikipedia.)

.

**Balasan Review untuk Memenesia-san :**

Oh… Saya juga kangen tuh sama game itu… Saya pertama kali main waktu saya masih SMP kelas 1 (Sekarang saya sudah duduk di kelas 3). Saya pertama kali dikasih tahu dari sepupu saya (Kalo gak salah). Kami main game itu. Gamenya serem! *Saya juga kenapa jadi curhat ya*

Saya akan berusaha membuat fic ini lebih gore lagi dan lebih seru lagi.

.

Maaf kalo fic ini terasa pendek terus ada kesalahannya. Soalnya saya lagi demam WB (baca : Writer's Block)

**England dan France :** Alesan! Dasar author pemalas! Bikin chapter selanjutnya. Please...

**Author :** Iya. Iya. (Dengan tak ikhlas) _Padahal, ideku lagi habis, tapi malah dipaksa sama 2 pemaksa itu. (Dalam hati)_

.

Maaf kalo fic saya kurang baik. Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan. Silahkan kasih review. Tapi jangan flame yang tak membangun seperti kata kasar. Please.. *lebay* *digebuk Thailand*

.

**_Tomato Bun (23 dan 26 Desember 2012)_**


	2. Arc 0 - Chapter 2

_Tolong aku..._

_Tolong aku..._

_Tolong aku..._

_Dilatarkan dengan seorang wanita albino yang ingin meminta tolong kepada Somchai. Tepatnya berada di The House. Ia mendekati Somchai dengan pakaian dress biru panjang miliknya yang berdarah. Ia memegang pisau dapurnya. Ia sudah mendekati Somchai dalam jarak 10 cm._

_9 cm_

_8 cm_

_7 cm_

_6 cm_

_Somchai sama sekali tak bisa bergerak ataupun bicara dengan membatin, 'Tolong aku. Aku berharap ini akan berakhir dan aku akan bangun dari mimpi buruk ini, ana.'_

_5 cm_

_4 cm_

_Somchai pasrah_

_3 cm_

_2 cm_

_Dan..._

_1 CM!_

_Somchai ditusuk jantungnya oleh wanita itu_

_Dibukalah pakaian Somchai termasuk pakaian dalamnya _

_Wanita itu lalu menguliti Somchai dengan perlahan, perlahan, dan perlahan_

_Setelah itu ia mengiris daging Somchai kecil-kecil dengan perlahan, perlahan, dan perlahan hingga tulang-belulang_

_Tak lupa juga ia mencongkel kedua bola mata Somchai_

_Memenggal dan membelah kepala Somchai yang berisi belahan otak lembek dan organ lainnya_

_Mencongkel isi kepala Somchai_

_Dan menuangkan darah milik Somchai ke dalam gelas besar_

_Ia mengambil piring makanan kecil, sendok, dan garpu miliknya untuk memakannya_

_Ia memakan belahan otaknya_

_Memakan kedua bola matanya_

_Memakan dagingnya_

_Dan ia meminum darahnya_

_Selesai_

* * *

**~ Mystery of The House ~**

**_Arc 0 : The House (Original Story) - Chapter 2 : Study Tour_**

**_Disclaimer : Hetalia diciptakan oleh Hidekaz Himaruya_**

**_Warning : Human!AU, Beberapa Karakter Nyotalia Muncul, Gore, Non-Hentai, Non-Yaoi/Yuri tetapi ada beberapa hints seperti Si A berbicara tentang shonen-ai kepada Si B, Cannibalism, dan Miss Typo (Seperti EYD dan diksi._**

**_Human Names : _**

**_Thailand = Somchai Nattapong_**

**_Vietnam = Nguyen Kim Lien_**

**_Indonesia's Unofficial Sketch = Nesya Matahari Puspitasari_**

**_Malaysia's Unofficial Sketch) = Noor Azizah Binti Abu Bakar_**

**_Ancient Rome = Romulus Vargas_**

**_India = Krishna Singh Sharota_**

**_Male!Monaco = Michel Elleanor_**

**_Netherlands = Willem van Janssens_**

**_Fem!Romano = Lovina Vargas_**

**_Fem!Prussia = Maria Beillschmidt / Maria Edelstein_**

**_Human!OC :_**

**_Somchai's Father = Bunnark Nattapong_**

* * *

**+ 17 December 2011 At 10 A.M. In London, England +**

"Somchai? Kamu sakit ya? Tidak biasanya kau jadi pemurung gini."

Somchai segera menyadarkan dirinya. Ia berkata dengan senyuman yang memaksa, "Eh? Lien? Aku tidak sakit kok. Aku cuma melamun, ana."

"Oh…"

Bagi Somchai, bersyukurlah jika Lien tak bertanya lagi. Pasalnya ia sedang memikirkan mimpi buruknya semalam. Sekarang, ia berada di sekolah. Tepatnya berada di kelasnya, XI-A. Ia duduk di bangku paling depan bersama sebangkunya, tentunya Lien.

"Oh ya, kamu ikut Study Tour 'kan?" Celetuk Lien.

"Iya. Kita ke Liechtenstein 'kan?"

"Benar. Kita akan ke sana selama 2 minggu. By the way, yang ikut Study Tour di kelas kita itu cuma kita dan Elizaveta. Yang lainnya tak diizinkan sama orangtuanya. Kasihan."

Tiba-tiba mereka dikejutkan oleh teman-teman sekelas mereka.

"CIYEEE! PACARAN NI YEEE!"

"Ehem! Ehem! Ehem!"

"WAH! Ada suami istri di kelas kita nih! Ehem."

"Akan kubuat doujin hentai tentang mereka berdua, ah." Seru Elizaveta.

Muka mereka berdua memerah. Maklum, mereka sering djadikan korban _bullying_. Maksudnya sering di_pairing_kan di kelas mereka. Mereka kabur dari kelas mereka. Mereka segera menuju ke kelas XI-D. Sesampainya di kelas tersebut mereka disapa oleh Nesya.

"Hai, Somchai dan Lien. Ngapain kalian di sini?" Tanya Nesya polos.

"Er… Kami ke sini untuk sekedar ngumpul-ngumpul saja kok." Jawab Somchai berbohong, _'Kalo aku kasih tahu kepadanya nanti malah disoraki lagi.'_

"Oh… Aku panggil Azizah dulu ya."

"Baiklah, ana."

Nesya segera mencari sepupunya yang bernama Azizah sekeliling kelas namun hasilnya nihil. _'Dimana dia? Pasti dia sudah pergi. Huh!'_ Pikir Nesya gelisah. Ia kembali lagi ke tempat ia berbincang dengan Somchai dan Lien.

"Somchai. Azizah tak ada. Hah… Dia memang orangnya begitu sih. Sukanya pergi secara diam-diam." Keluh Nesya.

"Sudahlah, Nesya. Jangan mengeluh. Optimislah. Pasti ia kembali." Ujar Lien menenangkan Nesya.

"Benar juga." Kata Nesya datar, "Kalian ikut gak _Study Tour_?"

"Kami ikut kok." Jawab Lien enteng, "Kalo kamu, Nesya, ikut gak?"

"Tentu saja aku ikut. Sayangnya, Azizah gak dibolehin sama orangtuanya. Jadi, aku kesepian."

"Sabarlah, Nesya. 'Kan ada kami. Benar gak, Somchai?"

"Benar, ana." Jawab Somchai tersenyum, "Bagaimana kalo kita makan di kantin?"

"SETUJU!" Jawab Lien dan Nesya bersemangat.

.

**+ 24 December 2011 At 7 A.M. From London, England To Vaduz, Liechtenstein At 11 A.M. In 6 January 2012 +**

Sudah tak terasa sepekan bagi Somchai. Kini beberapa murid yang ikut study tour bergembira ria. Termasuk dia sendiri. Mereka semua berkumpul di depan Hetalia Academy lengkap dengan sebuah bus pariwisata.

Sang kepala sekolah, Romulus Vargas, mulai mengumumkan sesuatu dengan _megaphone _miliknya, "Anak-anak, kalian masuklah ke dalam bus itu. Saya, Pak Beillschmidt, Bu Kirkland, Bu Hassan, dan Bu Karpusi akan mengawasi kalian."

Somchai mengambil 2 lembar kertas yang isinya tempat duduk seluruh murid yang ikut study tour dan jadwalnya. Ternyata, ia duduk di depan sebelah kiri bagian pinggir. Ia juga duduk bersama Kiku. Namun, temannya itu telah tiada. Jadi ia duduk sendirian.

Ia lalu masuk ke dalam bus pariwisata tesebut. Di dalam bus itu banyak temannnya berdesak-desakkan.

_'Benar-benar ramai sekali.' _Batin Somchai.

Ia akhirnya duduk di tempatnya dan membuka notebook _indigo_ miliknya. Ia tak juga lupa memasang modem miliknya itu. Setelah itu ia _browsing_ lewat _Mozilla Firefox_ dan menjelajah ke _Google_. Ia mengetik 'The House History' di kotak pencariannya. Sayangnya, hasilnya tak ditemukan.

_'Aneh'_ Batin Somchai lagi, _'Padahal sudah jelas-jelas ada bukunya. Mungkinkah buku itu kurang laris penjualannya? Ataukah terbatas? Entahlah. Mungkin Gilbert tahu soal ini.'_

"Brum… Brum… Ngeng…" Bus yang ia tumpangi mulai berjalan tanpa disadarinya. Ia lalu mematikan notebook miliknya dan meniduri dirinya sendiri. Namun, ia dibangunkan oleh Lien yang berada di belakang tempat duduknya, "Somchai! Somchai! Bangun! Ada hal penting nih!"

"Ngh… Pasti _yaoi_ lagi, 'kan?" Tanya Somchai sedikit kesal.

"Kau tertipu!" Ujar Lien jahil, "Di sebelahmu itu… Siapa, ya?"

Somchai melihat ke samping namun tak ada hasilnya dan ia menjawab, "Tak ada siapa-siapa, ana. Ciri-cirinya seperti apa, ya?"

"Ng… Ciri-cirinya tuh cewek berambut _platinum blonde_ panjang sepinggang dan bermata _pink_ di atas dan biru di bawah. Singkatnya _heterochromia_."

"Oh…" Somchai lalu melanjutkan tidurnya.

"BRAK!" Bus itu menabrak sesuatu sehingga semua penumpang bus itu kaget termasuk Somchai dan Lien. Bus itu tak hancur sama sekali dan hanya sedikit lecet di depannya. Ternyata yang ditabrak bus itu adalah mobil _VW T2 Camper_ berwarna jingga. Hampir seluruhnya melihat mobil itu. Mobil itu sudah _penyok_ alias hancur.

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku." Ujar sopir itu terlihat menyesali perbuatannya. Begitu juga dengan teman-teman Somchai termasuk Lien. Lalu bus itu mengeluarkan darah merah yang segar, usus manusia yang terburai, beberapa pasang bola mata yang berjatuhan, dan juga dengan potongan jari-jari manusia.

Kepala manusia jatuh tepat dipaha Somchai.

Somchai merasa syok atas kejadian itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Somchai! Somchai! Bangun!"

Somchai terbangun sambil melihat suara yang dibelakangnya, yang ternyata adalah Lien. Somchai lalu menjawab, "Ada apa, ya?"

"Bus kita berhenti di kapal feri. Kita keluar dulu yuk! Yang lain udah pada keluar semua kecuali kita dan sopirnya." Ajak Lien.

"Baiklah, ana." Ujar Somchai, '_Syukurlah. Itu hanyalah mimpi.'_

Mereka segera keluar dari bus itu untuk menuju ke bagian buritan. Sesampainya di sana mereka berbincang-bincang seputar kehidupan mereka terutama kehidupan teman-teman mereka.

"Lien. Di rumahmu itu seperti apa, ya?"

"Hm… Rumahku itu bergaya _oriental_. Oh ya! Kamu 'kan belum pernah ke rumahku. Palingan aku keseringan ke rumahmu. Hehehe…" Jawab Lien tersenyum.

_'Jarang-jarang ia tersenyum.'_ Pikir Somchai sedikit kagum.

"Kamu punya sepupu dari India 'kan?" Tanya Lien.

"Iya. Namanya Krishna." Jawab Somchai datar, "Krisna itu sukanya…"

"Ahem!" Suara Krishna sontak mengagetkan mereka berdua dari belakang, "Pasti Somchai mau bicarain kejelekanku 'kan?"

"Tidak, ana. Aku tadinya mau ngomongin kesukaanmu." Jawab Somchai tenang.

"Oh…" Kata Krishna, "Kita masuk ke dalam aja yuk!"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, mereka masuk ke dalam kapal feri tersebut dengan senang hati. Namun sesampainya di sana ada suara teriakan, "AAAAA!" Mereka bertiga segera ke arah sumber jeritan tersebut tepatnya ke arah kiri. Ternyata suara itu berasal dari ruang nahkoda.

Krishna segera membuka pintu tersebut. Ia, Somchai, dan Lien segera memasuki ruangan itu. Terlihat salah seorang anak buah kapal pingsan. Krishna bertanya kepada nahkoda yang terlihat khawatir, "Pak von Bock. Mengapa Raivis menjadi begini?"

"… Ketika saya memasuki ruangan ini, anak buah saya berbicara sendiri dengan berkata, 'Wanita aneh! Jangan ganggu aku!" dan diulang lagi kalimat itu. Setelah itu ia mengamuk seperti orang gila dan ia pingsan." Jelas von Bock singkat namun khawatir.

"Oh…" Gumam Krishna.

"Toris. Tolong bawa dia ke ruang UKS." Suruh Krishna kepada anak buah kapal lain bernama Toris.

"Baik, Tuan Sharota." Jawab Toris datar. Ia menggendong Raivis yang pingsan tadi sambil keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Somchai. Kenapa dia dipanggil Tuan Sharota, sih?" Tanya Lien penasaran.

"Lien, Krishna itu anak pengusaha kapal ini tepatnya pamanku. Nama ayahnya adalah Rama Singh Sharota. Begitu…" Jelas Somchai singkat, _'Apakah orang yang bernama Raivis tadi mengalami hal yang sama sepertiku? Aneh…'_

"Oh…" Gumam Lien.

"Somchai, Lien. Kita pergi dari sini." Ujar Krishna, "Pak von Bock. Saya dan teman-teman saya ingin keluar dulu. Sampai jumpa."

"Sampai jumpa." Pamit von Bock sedikit khawatir.

.

.

.

Mereka sekarang memasuki bus pariwisata itu dan duduk pada tempatnya masing-masing terutama Krishna duduk di depan bagian kanan pinggir dan juga duduk bersama Arthur yang berada di sebelahnya. Mereka berempat berbincang-bincang.

"Krishna, boleh gak aku minta nomor telepon dan PIN-mu?" Kata Arthur.

"Boleh." Krishna mengeluarkan _smartphone_ miliknya dari saku jeans miliknya, "Nomorku 08xxxxxxx."

"Hm… ya." Kata Arthur sambil memegang _smartphone_ milknya, "Lalu PIN-mu?"

"23xxxxx."

"_Thank you_, Krishna." Ucap Arthur senang.

"_You're welcome_, Arthur."

"Somchai, Krishna, Arthur. Boleh aku minta foto kalian?" Ujar Lien sambil mengeluarkan _smartphone_ miliknya.

"Umh… Boleh saja kok." Jawab Somchai dan Krisna tenang.

"Jangan ambil gambarku, Bitch!" Bentak Arthur.

"Arthur, Jangan malu-malu. Berfotolah bersama mereka, OK?" Ujar Lien yang mengetahui sifat tsundere Arthur.

"B-Baiklah!" Jawab Arthur dengan muka memerah.

"Somchai! Duduklah di sana." Bimbing Lien sambil menunjuk ke arah tempat duduk Somchai, Krishna, dan Arthur, _'Ihihi… Threesome pairing nih! Krishna x Arthur x Somchai.'_

Somchai segera duduk di antara Krishna dan Arthur. Lien juga segera duduk di tempat Somchai dn berkata, "Kalian siap, ya? 1, 2, 3, _Cheese_!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini seluruh murid, guru, dan kepala sekolah yang ikut Study Tour tentunya sangat senang karena mereka telah sampai di Kota Vaduz di Liechtenstein. Mereka semua turun dari bus itu. Sekarang, mereka berada di pusat kota Vaduz. Tiba-tiba, ada sebuah kereta yang disebut city train mendatangi mereka dan berhenti. Seorang pengemudi _City Train_ menyambut mereka dengan ramah.

"Selamat datang di _City Train_! Nama saya Michel. Saya akan memandu anda keliling kota. Silahkan naik." Sambut pengemudi itu.

Seluruh murid, guru, dan kepala sekolah Hetalia Academy naik ke dalam kereta itu, termasuk Somchai, Lien, Krishna, dan Arthur. _City Train_ tersebut mulai berjalan. Mereka semua menikmati pemandangan luar dari jendela kereta itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka melihat sebuah bangunan bernama _Red House_. Kereta itu berhenti. Seluruh murid bersorak senang ria sambil mengatakan _'Hooray'_ dan _'Yes'_. Mereka semua termasuk pengemudi _City Train_ turun dari kereta itu. Mereka masuk ke dalam _Red House_. Tepatnya gudang rumah itu. Di dalam gudang itu berisi 20.000 liter wine.

"_Red House_ merupakan bangunan tertua di kota ini. Bla… Bla… Bla…" Jelas Michel panjang lebar.

"Wuih. Banyak banget wine itu! Seandainya aku sudah dewasa, aku akan-" Perkataan Arthur dipotong oleh Alfred, "Hey Arthur! Jangan mengkhayal seenaknya! Kamu 'kan masih remaja. Iya 'kan?"

"Diam, bloody git! Jangan berisik di sini! Malu, tahu!" Jawab Arthut dengan muka memerah.

"Oh gitu, ya." Ujar Alfred kecewa, "Yang lain pada mau keluar tuh. _C'mon_!"

"Tcih. Baiklah." Jawab Arthur ketus.

Mereka semua termasuk Arthur dan Alfred keluar dari rumah itu. Mereka melihat bagian belakang rumah itu yang ternyata isinya alat pembuat _wine_. Michel menjelaskan, "Di sini merupakan tempat pembuat wine bla… bla… bla…"

"Oh… Jadi alat pembuat _wine_ itu begini ya?" Kata Lien seakan-akan terkagum-kagum melihat alat pembuat wine tersebut.

"Iya, ana." Ujar Somchai datar.

"Sekarang kita akan melihat _Kastil Schloss_ dari sana. Akan tetapi, kalian tak bisa mengunjungi kastil itu karena kastil itu dihuni oleh keluarga Pangeran. Pangeran Hans Adam II dan Putri Marie menjalankan tahtanya di sana." Jelas Michel, "Mari kita ke perkebunan anggur milik Pangeran Herawingert."

Mereka semua pergi ke perkebunan anggur milik Pangeran Herawingert. Sesampainya di sana, Michel menjelaskan kepada mereka semua sambil mengelilingi kebun tersebut, "Kebun ini merupakan kebun anggur yang paling tradisional dan paling penting di _Vaduz_. Kebun ini dianggap sebagai jantung untuk produksi anggur kerajaan sejak tahun 1712. Sekarang, kebun ini milik Sang Pangeran. Di kebun ini ditemukan anggur yang berkualitas sangat baik. Setiap tetes anggur di sini sangat mahal sekali harganya sehingga petani yang ada di sini harus berhati-hati memerasnya."

"Oh…" Gumam Somchai, "Aku sangat senang berada di sini, ana."

"Ya. Begitu pula denganku." Kata Arthur tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Kalian masuk ke dalam _City Train_ lagi. Kita akan berkeliling melihat pemandangan di Liechtenstein." Pandu Michel. Mereka semua segera masuk ke dalam kereta itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Somchai dan seluruh warga sekolah yang ikut Study Tour segera turun dari _City Train_. Wajah mereka terlihat sangat senang walaupun mereka lelah. Somchai berpikir bahwa perjalanan hari itu cukup mengesankan. Sesaat seluruhnya turun dari kereta itu, Michel berpamitan dengan mereka semua, "Saya menyudahi perjalanan ini. Sampai jumpa!"

Michel dan kereta itu pergi dari tempat itu. Namun, kereta itu meledak tak jauh dari tempat itu. Hanya 3 meter. Sontak seluruhnya kaget mendengar ledakan itu. Bahkan Matthew yang merupakan sepupu Alfred pingsan. Alfred mencoba membangunkan sepupunya, "Mattie! Mattie! Bangun! Bangun!"

Namun tak ada hasilnya.

_'Sialan!'_ Umpat Alfred, _'Mengapa Mattie bisa pingsan dalam keadaan ini?'_

Seluruhnya melihat kejadian itu. Tiba-tiba, sebuah mobil pemadam kebakaran datang ke tempat itu. Mobil itu menyiram kereta yang terbakar itu. Polisi setempat juga datang ke tempat itu dan memeriksa kereta itu. Salah satu petugas polisi itu menemukan Michel yang tak bernyawa lagi. Dan juga datanglah ambulans.

Kondisi tubuh Michel sudah nyaris hancur diantaranya terburai-burai dagingnya dengan darah yang mengucur, jantung dan paru-parunya yang hancur, ususnya terburai sampai mengeluarkan _feces_, dan potongan anggota tubuh seperti tengkorak yang terbelah menjadi dua dan begitu pula dengan kedua kaki dan lengannya. Di dalam tubuhnya ditemukan sebuah peledak. Dan juga sebuah _'pesan'_ yang ditulis di belakang peledak itu.

Seluruhnya melihat tempat kejadian tersebut tetapi dihalangi oleh garis kuning. Keadaan Michel tersebut membuat hampir seluruh siswi muntah-muntah terkecuali Lien. Lien memang sudah terbiasa dengan hal seperti itu karena ia sering menonton _gore movie_. Bagian-bagian tubuh Mitchel dibungkus dengan kantung jenazah oleh petugas ambulans itu. Kantung jenazah itu kemudian dibawa ke dalam mobil ambulans.

Sementara itu, kepala petugas polisi yang melihat kondisi Michel itu menaruh peledak ke dalam kantung plastic berwarna hitam. Tiba-tiba, petugas itu dipanggil oleh rekannya, "Pak van Janssens. Apakah ada yang aneh dengan korban ini?"

"Ya. Di dalam tubuhnya itu terdapat peledak dan juga pesan di belakang peledak itu. Pesan itu adalah 'Somchai. Datanglah ke The House. Kami menunggumu. Dari Maria Beillschmidt.**'** Kita harus menyelidiki The House dan orang yang bernama Somchai dan Maria itu, Toni."

"Ah~ Andaikan Lovi sayangku ada di sini, aku akan lebih-" Ucapan Toni dipotong oleh van Janssens, "Kau jangan mengandai-andaikan hal itu. Kita ini sedang menyelidiki kasus ini, tahu!"

"Baiklah~ Fusososososo~"

.

.

.

.

.

Somchai yang masih ada di lokasi tersebut melihat kejadian itu. Ia bertanya kepada Romulus yang tadi berbicara dengan van Janssens tadi, "Pak Vargas. Apa yang dikatakan polisi itu tadi?"

"Katanya, Kau harus datang menghadapnya." Jawab Romulus datar.

"Baiklah, ana. Saya akan menghadap-" Ucapan Somchai dipotong oleh van Janssens, "Kau yang namanya Somchai, ya?"

"Benar, Saya Somchai."

"Ikut aku."

.

.

.

**_Bersambung_**

* * *

**.**

**Info :**

1) Tempat wisata di Vaduz, Liechtenstein didapat dari hasil pencarian melalui om gugel. _City Train_ adalah kereta wisata yang berada di pusat kota _Vaduz, Liechtenstein_

2) Bagi yang gak tahu siapa Toni itu, Toni itu Antonio alias Spain.

3) _C'mon_ itu bahasa gaulnya _American English_ (kalo gak salah) yang berarti _Ayo!_

.

**Balasan Review :**

_**Bunga-san : **_Uhm… Gaya penulisan saya memang begini (maaf) tapi saya berterima kasih atas kritikan anda (^_^)

_**shouta-warrior-san : **_Btw, Saya juga cukup muak dengan fanfic FHI yang kebanyakan genre Romance atau Drama. Tapi saya tetap menghormati karya-karya mereka kok (^ v ^)

.

Ah~ Saya terkena WB lagi selama liburan ke Palembang. Maaf ya, saya terlambat update karena hal yang tadi. Oh ya! Mohon maaf, saya akan terlambat update lagi dikarenakan adanya UN SMP tahun ini yang (T ^ T). Saya akan kembali ke FFn pada bulan Mei nanti. Sampai jumpa… *menangis terisak-isak* Di Arc 0 Chapter 3 ada pengumuman.

.

Silahkan review asalkan jangan flame yang tak membangun.

.

**_Tomato Bun (5 Januari 2013)_**


	3. Arc 0 - Chapter 3

Somchai yang masih ada di lokasi tersebut melihat kejadian itu. Ia bertanya kepada Romulus yang tadi berbicara dengan van Janssens tadi, "Pak Vargas. Apa yang dikatakan polisi itu tadi?"

"Katanya, Kau harus datang menghadapnya." Jawab Romulus datar.

"Baiklah, ana. Saya akan menghadap-" Ucapan Somchai dipotong oleh van Janssens, "Kau yang namanya Somchai, ya?"

"Benar, Saya Somchai."

"Ikut aku."

* * *

**~ Mystery of The House ~**

**_Arc 0 : The House (Original Story) - Chapter 3 : Am I Interrogated by A Police?_**

**_Disclaimer : Hetalia diciptakan oleh Hidekaz Himaruya_**

**_Warning : Human!AU, Beberapa Karakter Nyotalia Muncul, Gore, Non-Hentai, Non-Yaoi/Yuri tetapi ada beberapa hints seperti Si A berbicara tentang shonen-ai kepada Si B, Cannibalism, dan Miss Typo (Seperti EYD dan diksi). Serta tambahan cerita yang menyambung ke Arc 1._**

**_Human Names : _**

**_Thailand = Somchai Nattapong_**

**_Vietnam = Nguyen Kim Lien_**

**_Belgium = Laura van Janssens_**

**_Netherlands = Willem van Janssens_**

**_Fem!Prussia = Maria Beillschmidt / Maria Edelstein_**

**_Human!OC :_**

**_Somchai's Father = Bunnark Nattapong_**

* * *

**+ 6 January 2012 At 3 P.M. In Vaduz, Liechtenstein +**

Di Ruang Kepala Polisi, Pusat Kepolisian di Vaduz, Somchai menatap heran terhadap van Jenssens. Apalagi ia membawa tas besarnya yang cukup berat itu. Somchai berpikir, _'Kenapa pria ini menatapku terus-menerus? Apakah ada yang aneh denganku?'_

"Somchai." Kata van Janssens dengan serius.

"Ya?" Tanya Somchai antusias, _'Pasti masalah itu lagi.'_ Yang dimaksud dengan 'masalah itu' adalah The House.

"Kau liburan kesini ya? Tumben."

"Iya. Bersama beberapa temanku dan juga beberapa guruku, ana." Jawab Somchai tersenyum,"Oh ya! Kepala sekolahku juga! Maaf…"

"Ya… Saya sudah tahu kok…"

"Tahu dari siapa, Pak?" Tanya Somchai.

"Tahu dari temanmu yang bernama Laura. Er… Laura itu adik saya. Kebetulan adik saya itu cukup jago dalam mempertahankan dirinya dan juga beberapa temannya. Oh ya, Apakah ia ikut?" Tanya van Janssens, "Jangan panggil saya dengan sebutan 'Pak'. Panggil saja dengan 'Kakak' atau 'Kak Willem', OK?"

Somchai berkata, "Baiklah, ana. _By the way_, Laura ikut kok."

"Oh…" Gumam Willem, "Nah, tadi rekan saya menemukan kertas di belakang peledak itu. Peledak itu berada di dalam tubuh korban tadi. Kamu tahu 'kan siapa korban itu?"

Somchai hanya mengangguk saja dan berpikir, _'Sial! Masalah itu lagi!'_

_'Pasti dia 'Somchai' yang dimaksud.'_ Pikir Willem. Willem mengambil sebuah kertas yang dibungkus dengan plastik transparan. Ia memberikannya kepada Somchai, "Ini."

Somchai lalu mengambil plastik yang berisi kertas itu. Isinya adalah…

_'Somchai. Datanglah ke The House. Kami menunggumu. Dari Maria Beillschmidt.'_

Somchai menelan ludahnya. Ia mengembalikan benda itu kepada Willem dengan tangan gemetaran dan wajahnya masam, "I-Ini…"

Willem penasaran dengan Somchai yang ketakutan itu, "Apakah ada hubungannya denganmu?"

"Iya." Jawab Somchai datar.

_'Huh… Untung aku memberikan benda itu kepadanya. Kalau aku memberikan benda itu kepada 'Somchai' yang lain, bisa-bisa aku malu. Fyuh…'_ Lega Willem dalam hati. Ia lalu bertanya kepada Somchai, "Memangnya apa hubungannya dengan kertas itu?"

"Ya. Pertama kali, aku sering dilanda mimpi itu terus setelah aku membaca buku yang berjudul The House karangan Erika Vogel. Sampai-sampai aku takut, tetapi aku menyembunyikannya dengan senyumanku. Aku berusaha menemukan kebenaran dalam mimpi itu. Oh ya, aku diberikan sebuah surat dari Bunnark Nattapong, ayahku yang merupakan kepala polisi di Inggris. Isi surat itu adalah asal-usul rumah angker yang…" Jelas Somchai panjang lebar.

"Rumah angker yang disebut The House, bukan?" Potong Willem antusias.

"Ya! Itu dia!" Seru Somchai dengan sedikit marah, "Akan tetapi, cerita itu terpotong, ana."

"Terpotong? Maksud kamu?" Tanya Willem terkejut.

Somchai langsung mengeluarkan sebuah surat dari tas besarnya itu. Somchai memberikan surat itu kepada Willem. Willem mengambil dan membukanya dengan terburu-buru. Willem membacanya dengan sangat teliti. Setelah itu, Willem berkata kepada Somchai, "Gilbert Beillschmidt? Perasaan aku pernah mendengar namanya."

"Dia adalah temanku dan juga seorang musisi dalam _Bad Trio Friends_," Jawab Somchai tenang, "Jika Kak Willem tak tahu Bad Trio Friends, band itu adalah band yang didirikan pada tahun 2009 oleh Francis Bonnefoy berkebangsaan Perancis, Antonio Hernandez Carriedo berkebangsaan Spanyol, dan Gilbert Beillschmidt berkebangsaan Jerman,"

"Oh… Saya mengerti kok. Saya akhir-akhir ini jarang menonton TV karena berbagai tugas," Ucap Willem malu, _'Sialan! Aku jadi malu! Malu sampai tingkat dewa!'_

"Oh… Tak apa-apa, kok." Kata Somchai tersenyum.

"Uhm… Ya sudah. Saya akan menyelidikinya. Kamu sebaiknya kembali ke tempat bersama teman-temanmu dulu." Kata Willem datar.

"Baiklah, ana. Saya pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa, Kak Willem." Somchai pamit kepada Willem dengan tersenyum palsu. Somchai langsung keluar dari ruangan itu dengan terburu-buru. Somchai berlari dengan sangat cepat untuk bertemu dengan teman-temannya.

**Di Lokasi Peledakan City Train**

Ketika Somchai sampai di sana, ia sangat terkejut,"Tidak mungkin…" Somchai melihat sebuah 'pemandangan' yang sangat menyedihkan. Tempat itu terbakar yang kemungkinan terkena ledakan. Kebanyakan orang di tempat itu terpotong-potong tubuhnya hingga beberapa bagian. Daging-daging mereka tercincang layaknya daging sapi cincang dan juga lengkap dengan darah yang mengalir hingga terkena sepatu Somchai.

_'Menjijikkan…'_

Somchai segera melangkahi daging-daging itu dengan pelan-pelan. Ia segera melihat sekelilingnya. Tak ada polisi sama sekali. Juga demikian dengan beberapa warga yang ada di sini itu. Setelah itu, ia berjalan menuju ke tempat ia melihat kejadian meledaknya _City Train_ tadi. Setelah ia sampai di sana, pemandangannya hampir sama dengan di sana. Terkecuali mayat-mayatnya yang hanya tertusuk tepat di jantung mereka dengan mata yang terbuka. Mereka terbaring dan terduduk di sembarang tempat seperti di atas _City Train_ atau di dalamnya, dan juga di luar _City Train_.

Somchai melirik beberapa mayat di sana. Ia melihat Krishna dan Arthur yang sudah tewas tersebut. Ia menangis dengan tersedu-sedu, "A… Apa…yang…terjadi…dengan…kalian…hiks…hiks…" Seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang. Ia melirik ke belakang. Orang yang menepuk bahunya adalah Lien.

"Lien? A-apa yang terjadi? Kamu tak apa-apa, 'kan?" Tanya Somchai melihat keadaan Lien yang lututnya terluka.

Lien menatap Somchai dengan sedih, "Tidak apa-apa kok. Nanti aku obati sendiri aja, deh. Sebenarnya…"

"Ada apa, ana?"

"Seseorang telah membunuh dan menyiksa beberapa warga di sini, termasuk seluruh guru, kepala sekolah, teman-teman kita. Orang itu juga telah menghancurkan beberapa fasilitas di sini," Jawab Lien singkat.

"Lalu, Siapa yang telah melakukannya, ana?" Tanya Somchai kesal sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Wanita berambut _platinum blonde_,"

"A-Apa?!" Seru Somchai. Setelah itu ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Lien dan menatapi kedua teman mereka yang meninggal, _'Sial! Pasti wanita itu lagi!'_

_"Ya,"_ Gumam Lien menyeringai lebar tanpa didengar oleh Somchai.

"Sekarang, kita harus pergi ke…" Kata Somchai menoleh ke arah Lien yang menyeringai. Namun, Ia melihat bentuk _pupil_ mata Lien berubah menjadi seperti _pupil_ kucing. Lien lalu berubah secara perlahan menjadi seekor harimau putih dari kedua kakinya sampai ubun-ubun kepala Lien.

"Ka-ka-kamu…" Ujar Somchai gagap sekaligus ketakutan.

**_" ADALAH MARIA BEILLSCHMIDT. AKU AKAN MENUNJUKKAN KEBENARAN 'THE HOUSE' PADAMU, SOMCHAI! HAHAHAHAHA!"_** Jawab harimau putih yang diketahui sebagai Maria, dengan suara seraknya tersebut.

_'Sial! Aku tak punya senjata! Aku harus bagaimana?! Tuhan, tolonglah aku!'_ Jerit Somchai dalam hati.

"**_UHM! AKU AKAN MEMBANGUNKANMU DARI MIMPI INI. JADI…"_** Jeda Maria, **_"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU! HAHAHAHAHA!"_**

_'Tidak!'_ Jerit Somchai dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba, ada sebuah cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan dengan berkata_,"Somchai, Bangun! Hari ini kita ke toko buku!" _Somchai berpikir bahwa suara itu berasal dari sana dan suara itu adalah suara Kiku. Badan Maria perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang bagaikan pasir dan ia berteriak, **_"TIDAAAAAKKK! AWAS YA, BUNNARK! AKU AKAN MENCELAKAIMU! BEGITU JUGA DENGANMU, SOMCHAI!"_**

Somcai kebingungan dan berpikir, _'Apakah ini mimpi? Ataukah ini nyata? Entahlah.'_ Pandangan Somchai mulai mengabur dan ia mengantuk secara , Somchai pun tertidur.

.

**+ 17 December 2011 At 9 A.M. In London, England +**

"Somchai, Bangun! Hari ini kita beli buku di (nama toko buku)!" Ayah Somchai membangunkan Somchai di atas tempat tidurnya. Somchai akhirnya bangun. Somchai berpikir bahwa saat ini merupakan dunia nyata dan bukanlah dunia mimpi. Ia juga berpikir bahwa waktunya ini merupakan liburan, karena ia libur dari sekolahnya yang berada di Bangkok, Thailand.

"Ayah?"

"Ya. Kita hari ini mau ke toko buku, bukan?"

"Iya, ana. Aku mau mandi dulu ya." Somchai langsung berangkat menuju kamar mandi yang berada di kamarnya. Ayahnya hanya terkekeh melihatnya. Dan ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan dari ayahnya.

_'Somchai, Ayah telah menyelamatkanmu dari sihir Maria di dalam mimpimu,'_

**_Selesai – Arc 0_**

* * *

**AN dan Pengumumannya: **Maafkan saya karena UN kemarin. **Oh ya, saya berencana untuk membuat cerita baru yang sebenarnya merupakan remake dari Arc 0 (yang sebelumnya berjudul The House) terkecuali bagian Somchai dibangunkan oleh ayahnya. Jadi saya akan membagi suatu Arc yang didalamnya beberapa Chapter (Misalnya : 1 Arc = 3 Chapter).** Dan saya juga mengedit beberapa tulisan. di Arc 0. Nah, saya sudah dulu ya. Sampai jumpa, Reader.

.

**Balasan Review :**

_**Tail-dei-dei-mon :**_ Terima kasih atas kritikan anda. Memang, bahasa saya kurang jelas. Mungkin bisa diperbaiki nanti. Hehehe...

_**Chooteisha Yori :**_ Oh... Silahkan, kok. Dan Makasih ya... (^_^)

.

Silahkan review ya asalkan jangan flame yang tak membangun.

.

**_Tomato Bun (21 dan 22 Mei 2013)_**


	4. Arc 1 - Chapter 1

**~ Mystery of The House ~**

**_Arc 1 : Permulaan - Chapter 1 : Persiapan Untuk Liburan_**

**_Disclaimer : Hetalia diciptakan oleh Hidekaz Himaruya_**

**_Warning : Human!OC, Human!AU, Beberapa Karakter Nyotalia Muncul, Gore, Non-Hentai, Non-Yaoi/Yuri tetapi ada beberapa hints seperti Si A berbicara tentang shonen-ai kepada Si B, Cannibalism, dan Miss Typo (Seperti EYD dan diksi)_**

**_Human Names :_**

**_Thailand = Somchai Nattapong _**

**_Vietnam = Nguyen Kim Lien_**

**_Chibi!Male!Vietnam = Nguyen Huy Binh_**

**_Hong-Kong = Wang Jia-Long_**

**_Fem!Japan = Honda Sakura_**

**_Male!Taiwan = Xiao Ming-Hoa_**

**_Human!OC :_**

**_Somchai's Father = Bunnark Nattapong_**

**_Somchai's Mother = Unknown. Namanya akan dikasih tahu di suatu chapter._**

**_Nattapong Family's Housemaid = Adung_**

* * *

**+ 26 December 2012 At 11 A.M. In Bangkok, Thailand +**

Mentari mulai menyembunyikan dirinya di belakang. Seorang remaja pria berkacamata yang berjalan kaki menuju sebuah _market_, yang dekat dengan rumahnya. Ia ingin membeli beberapa makanan di _market_ itu karena ia akan libur bersama ketiga temannya yang berbeda kebangsaannya. Sesampainya di sana ia segera memasuki market itu. Ia masuk ke bagian daging babi untuk mengambil ham 2 buah. Setelah itu, ia berjalan menuju bagian daging ayam untuk mengambil bagian dada ayam 8 potong. Dan ia pergi menuju bagian daging sapi untuk mengambil 1 ½ potong daging.

Remaja itu lalu segera menuju ke bagian saus untuk mengambil saus sambal khas Thailand, saus _barbeque_, saus kecap pedas, dan saus tomat yang masing-masing 2 botol. Setelah itu, ia segera menuju bagian peralatan masak untuk membeli tusukan sate sekitar lebih dari 3 bungkus. Ia menuju ke salah satu kasir.

Setelah membeli belanjaannya, Somchai segera pulang ke rumahnya sambil membawa 2 kantung belanjaannya yang cukup berat. Rumahnya berada di _Mainland Block, St No.1 _di _Siam House_. RumahnyaIa mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Pintunya dibuka oleh pembantunya yang bernama Adung. Pembantunya terlihat gemuk dan rambutnya diikat seperti ekor kuda.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Somchai." Sapa Adung kepada remaja yang bernama Somchai tersebut.

"Selamat datang juga, Bibi Adung. Boleh bantu saya bawa ini, ana?" Kata Somchai tersenyum sambil memberikan salah satu kantung belanjaannya kepada Adung.

"Boleh, Tuan Somchai." Jawab Adung tulus membawakan kantung belanjaan itu.

Somchai mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Ia dan Adung menuju ke dapur. Mereka menaruh kedua kantung belanjaan tersebut di lantai. Somchai berkata kepada Adung bahwa ia ingin istirahat di kamarnya. Adung hanya meng-oh saja. Somchai segera menuju ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas dengan cepat karena ia ingin mengirim pesan kepada teman-temannya lewat _smartphone_ miliknya. Sesampainya di kamar, ia langsung membuka _smartphone _miliknya.

**_Untuk : Lien (Vietnam)_**

_Selamat pagi, Lien. Kamu sudah siapin peralatan masak untuk pesta barbeque (sekaligus merayakan tahun baru) di villa milik Jia-Long, nggak, ana? Btw, aku sudah menyiapkan bahan masaknya kok. Tapi aku tak tahu bagaimana dengan Ming-Hoa. Oh ya! Apakah orangtuamu sudah mengizinkan kamu untuk menginap di sana, ana? Kalo kamu udah diizinkan datang ke sana, besok datang jam 2 siang di rumahku untuk menaruh perlengkapan yang kita bawa di mobilku, ya! Sesudah itu kita langsung ke rumah Jia-Long. Sudah dulu ya, I'll see you again!_

**_Untuk : Sakura (Jepang)_**

_Selamat pagi, Sakura. Kamu sudah siapin kembang api untuk dibawa, nggak, ana? Oh ya, besok kamu datang ke rumahku jam 2 siang untuk menaruh perlengkapan yang kita bawa di mobilku, ya! Habis itu kita ke villa milik Jia-Long, ya! Dan tolong sebarin kepada teman sekelas (kecuali Lien dan Ming-Hoa) dengan kata : Lusa nanti kita pergi ke rumah Jia-Long jam 2-3 sore di Gold House di East Block No.5 di Kota Pattaya, ya! I'll see you again!_

**_Untuk : Ming-Hoa (Taiwan)_**

_Hai, Ming-Hoa! Kamu besok bawa daging ikan, 'kan, ana? Btw, aku sudah siapin bahan makanannya, kok! Besok kamu datang ke rumahku jam 2 siang untuk menaruh perlengkapan yang kita bawa di mobilku, ya! Sesudahnya kita ke villa milik Jia-Long, ya! See you next time!_

Setelah Somchai mengirim pesan kepada beberapa temannya, ia mengingat mimpi mengerikan yang pernah dialaminya sewaktu ia liburan di London bersama ayahnya yang merupakan kepala polisi di Inggris lebih dari satu tahun yang lalu. Mimpi itu membuat trauma Somchai. Apalagi misteri 'The House' belum terpecahkan.

Walaupun ia masih takut dengan mimpinya, ia tetap menyelidikinya melalui internet secara iseng. Juga membaca buku 'The House' yang ia beli secara tak sengaja di salah satu toko buku di London yang ternyata isi bukunya tak jelas karena isi bukunya kebanyakan kosong. '_Aneh'_, pikirnya. _Smartphone_ miliknya berdering. Ternyata ada pesan dari ketiga temannya.

**_Dari : Lien (Vietnam)_**

_Selamat pagi juga, Somchai. Aku sudah siap, kok. Btw, orangtuaku mengizinkanku sih. Tapi, adikku mau ikut bersamaku. Katanya ia pengen makan-makan. Hahaha… Aku titipkan peralatan masaknya sama pakaianku dan adikku kepada Sakura dan Ming-Hoa, ya. Oh ya, sudah duluya. Sampai jumpa._

**_Dari : Sakura (Jepang)_**

_Selamat pagi, Somchai-san. Sudah disiapkan kok. See you next time!_

**_Dari : Ming-Hoa (Taiwan)_**

_Selamat pagi. Udah kusiapkan, Somchai. Sipp! I'll see you again!_

Ia membalas pesan itu dengan jawaban yang sama, yaitu _oh, okay! Sampai jumpa lagi!_. Ia tahu bahwa Ming-Hoa dan Sakura pergi bersamaan. Setelah itu, ia menaruh smartphone miliknya di atas meja belajar miliknya. Ia segera menuju ke bawah untuk sarapan bersama ibunya dengan langkah yang cepat.

.

**+ 28 January 2012 At 1.45 P.M. In Bangkok, Thailand +**

Somchai menunggu beberapa teman-temannya datang ke rumahnya dengan gelisah, tak sabar, sekaligus jenuh. Untuk menghilangkan rasa jenuhnya, ia bermain _Angry Birds Rio_ di _smartphone_ miliknya. Ia terkekeh ketika ia melihat monyet-monyet itu jatuh 'ditembak' oleh 'burung-burung' itu. Tiba-tiba, ia dipanggil ibunya.

"Somchai! Ada telepon dari ayahmu!" Seru Ibu Somchai.

"Iya!" Somchai mengambil smartphone ibunya dan menyapa ayahnya melalui telepon, _"Halo, Ayah. Ada apa, ana?"_

_"Ayah ingin bicara padamu. Ayah segera datang ke sini. Tapi…" _

_"Tapi apa, Ayah?"_

_"Kamu mau liburan bersama teman-temanmu 'kan?"_

_"Iya. Lalu, bagaimana dengan ayah, ana?"_

_"Ayah akan ikut menyusulmu ke sana. Juga dengan ibumu. Kalau soal 'Siapa yang menjaga rumah kita nanti?' sih biar Adung saja yang menjaga rumah kita. Hal ini sudah Ayah bicarakan kepada ibumu kok."_

_"Oh…"_

Tanpa Somchai sadari, suara kendaraan berbunyi yang ternyata adalah suara mobil. Mobil itu berhenti di depan rumahnya. Ketiga orang tersebut turun dari sana terkecuali seorang sopir. Ternyata ketiga orang tersebut adalah Ming-Hoa, Sakura, dan seseorang yang belum dikenal Somchai. Mereka membawa barang seperti daging ikan dan kembang api yang terbagi dalam 3 buah kantung plastik. Dan juga peralatan masak milik Lien.

_"Ayah, sudah dulu, ana. Teman-temanku sudah datang. Sampai jumpa, Ayahku tersayang. HP-ya aku kasih ke ibu lagi, ana," Pamit Somchai._

_"Ya. Anakku tersayang. Sampai jumpa lagi di sana."_

_"OK!"_

Somchai memanggil ibunya sambil memberikan _HP_ milik ibunya, "Ibu. Ini HP-nya, ana."

"Baiklah, Somchai." Kata Ibu Somchai tersenyum sambil mengambil _HP_ miliknya. Ibunya lalu masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia memasuki ke dalam gudang yang berada di lantai bawah tanah. Ia berbicara dengan ayah Somchai, Bunnark.

_"Bunnark, Maaf ya. Tadi lama."_

_"Tak apa-apa, kok, Sayangku. Lagipula kita ingin membicarakan masalah itu."_

_"Memangnya masalah apa?"_

_"Masalahnya adalah sewaktu Somchai liburan ke sini, ia bermimpi yang lumayan buruk."_

_"Buruk?" _

_"Ya. Di dalam mimpi itu, ia bersekolah di London ini. Ia ikut study tour bersama teman-temannya di dunia mimpi itu, terutama dengan teman dunia nyatanya yang bernama Lien itu. Kata Somchai, kejadian di sana itu sangat mengerikan walaupun ada yang mengesankan. Yah… Dia akan dibunuh oleh Maria Edelstein yang merupakan salah satu penyihir kejam dan juga…" _

_"Juga apa, Bunnark?" _

_"Oh ya, Maaf ya. Ada orang di luar rumah. Sudah dulu ya. Bye." _

_"Tapi…"_

_"Tut tut tut…"_

Percakapan di antara mereka terputus. Ibu Somchai langsung menutup _HP_ miliknya dan menaruhnya di dalam saku rok selutut miliknya. Hampir isi ruangan itu adalah kardus terkecuali sebuah lemari yang terbuka yang tampaknya terisi oleh sebuah benda. Ia segera mencari sesuatu di ruangan itu karena ia ingin memberikannya kepada Somchai. Dari kardus ke kardus, ia tak menemukan satu barangpun.

Sampai ia melihat sesuatu yang mengkilau di lemari itu. Ia segera menuju ke arah lemari itu. Ia melihat sebuah kotak kecil dan ia membuka kotak itu. Isinya adalah sebuah lipatan kertas yang terisi sesuatu. Ia membuka lipatan kertas itu dan ia terkejut dalam hati, 'Benda ini… jimat pemberian teman Jermanku! Kalau tidak salah… ini dari… Bavaria!'

**+ At 1.52 P.M. +**

Sementara itu, Lien sedang membonceng Binh yang berada di depannya. Mereka sedang naik motor. Binh menggoyangkan badannya sambil berdiri karena sangat senang untuk berlibur di rumah teman kakaknya. Sehingga membuat kakaknya kesusahan.

"Binh, tenanglah. Dan duduk. Kita sebentar lagi sampai dalam 2 menit," Nasihat Lien sedikit marah.

Wajah Binh menjadi cemberut sambil berkata, "Kakak, aku 'kan lagi senang. Masa' kakak gak senang. sih?"

"Kakak senang juga, Binh. Tapi, kamu harus tenang agar kita gak jatuh ke jalanan. Kamu mau kalo kita mati?" Nasihat Lien dengan kesal.

"Aku gak mau mati! Lebih baik aku duduk dan tenang aja, deh," Kata Binh sambil duduk kembali di depan kakaknya.

"Nah. Gitu dong yang namanya Binh," Ujar Lien dengan senang, _'Dasar anak kecil. Hihihi…'_

**+ At 1.53 P.M. +**

Sesudah mereka berempat termasuk orang yang belum dikenalnya mengangkat barang-barang bawaan ke mobil Somchai, mereka berbincang seputar kehidupan mereka dan juga menunggu Lien beserta Binh.

"Oh ya, Sakura. Siapakah orang yang ada di sampingmu?" Tanya Somchai melihat orang yang disamping Sakura.

"Namanya Wang Yao. Kak Yao ini sepupuku, Somchai-san. Dia ikut bersama kita karena kedua orangtuanya pergi ke Indonesia," Jawab Sakura kalem.

"Aiya! Salam kenal, Somchai. Panggil aku Yao, ya." Salam Yao kepada Somchai dengan gembira.

"Iya. Salam kenal juga, Yao."

"Uhm… Lien mana, ya? Tampaknya belum datang," Sela Ming-Hoa khawatir.

"Iya. Kata Lien tadi, ia mau datang ke sini bersama adiknya." Jawab Somchai.

"Oh…" Gumam ketiganya bersamaan.

Tiba-tiba, suara klakson motor terdengar oleh mereka. Ternyata yang menaiki motor tersebut adalah Lien dan Binh. Motor itu berhenti di depan rumah Somchai. Mereka turun dari motor itu dan langsung menghampiri Somchai, Ming-Hoa, Sakura, dan Yao.

"Hai, Kawan-kawan! Kami sudah datang, nih!" Seru Lien dengan wajah datar.

"Hai, Kakak-kakak! Namaku Binh! Salam kenal." Sela Binh yang membuat Lien kesal.

"Binh. Jangan memotong pembicaraan kakak dulu," Sela Lien sedikit marah.

"Kenapa, Kak?" Tanya Binh polos.

"Kamu tak boleh memotong pembicaraan kakak, karena itu gak sopan, Binh," Nasehat Lien dengan nada yang agak tinggi.

"Oh… Begitu ya. Aku baru tahu nih," Kata Binh polos yang diiringi tawaan beberapa teman kakaknya tersebut.

Lien pun hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia lalu membuka smartphone miliknya untuk melihat pesan. Ia melihat ada gambar 'amplop' di layar smartphone miliknya. Sebelum ia membuka pesan, ia melihat pengirimnya. Nama pengirimnya tak diketahui dan hanya nomor telepon saja.

**_Dari : +85646382739666_**

_Halo, Lien dan Binh. Kalian akan mati jika kalian masih berteman dengan Keluarga Nattapong dari Thailand. Dari Bayern Munchen Fans._

Lien mengingat kode area nomor itu. Kode area nomor itu berasal dari Laos. Lien berpikir bahwa pesan yang diterimanya merupakan keisengan seseorang. Ia juga berpikir bahwa nomor ini kemungkinan punya sahabat terdekatnya dari Laos yang suka menjahili orang. Sahabatnya merupakan teman masa kecil Lien dan juga suka ganti-ganti nomor dan suka dengan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan tim sepakbola Jerman bernama Bayern Munchen.

**+ At 2 P.M. +**

"Kakaaaaak! Ayo, kita mau pergi, nih! Ayo, Kak!" Suara Adik Lien, Binh, yang sangat nyaring membuat Lien sadar dari pikiran itu.

"I-Iya, Binh." Jawab Lien gagap.

Mereka semua akhirnya menuju ke dalam mobil milik Somchai. Tak lupa juga, dari dalam mobil mereka semua berpamitan dengan Ibu Somchai dan pembantu mereka, Adung. Akan tetapi, Ibu Somchai ingin memberikan jimat itu kepada Somchai. Sayangnya, mobil itu telah pergi. Ia berpikir bahwa ia akan memberikan jimat itu kepada Somchai.

**_Bersambung_**

* * *

**Trivia : **Jimat yang Ibu Somchai maksud adalah sebuah jimat yang berasal dari Bavaria, Jerman. Jimat ini berasal dari tahun 1690-1710. Singkatnya, jimat ini merupakan sebuah lipatan kertas yang berisi sebuah kertas lain yang ditulis dan empat liontin logam. Lipatan kertas yang membungkus isinya bergambar Maria dan orang-orang suci seperti St. Fransiskus dari Solanus, St. Antonius dari Padua, St. Ignatius, dan St. Francis. Orang-orang suci dipercaya untuk melindungi seseorang terhadap penyakit dan bahaya lain dan melindungi mereka pada saat waktu yang dibutuhkan. Jimat ini dimasukkan dalam sebuah saku. Kalo kurang jelas gambarnya, lihat di ( sciencemuseum*org*uk / broughttolife / objects / display*aspx?id=4607ℑ=3 ) dan situs ini berbahasa Inggris.

**AN :** Fanfic ini merupakan remake dari fanfic saya yang pertama (yang sekarang dirangkai jadi Arc 0, kecuali chapter 3 di Arc 0). Saya menulis cerita ini bersama Arc 0 Chapter 3 waktu masa liburan kemarin untuk menunggu pengumuman kelulusan saya nanti. By the way, Arc 0 Chapter 3 itu ditambahin dengan adegan di mana Somchai terbangun dan ia terpikir bahwa semua itu hanyalah mimpi.

**Balasan review : NONE**

Silahkan review asalkan jangan flame yang tak membangun.

.

**_Tomato Bun (22-24 Mei 2013)_**


	5. Arc 1 - Chapter 2

**~ Mystery of The House ~**

**_Arc 1 : Permulaan - Chapter 2 : Liburan dan Tragedi_**

**_Disclaimer : Hetalia diciptakan oleh Hidekaz Himaruya_**

**_Warning : Human!AU, Beberapa Karakter Nyotalia Muncul, Gore, Non-Hentai, Cannibalism, dan Miss Typo (Seperti EYD dan diksi)_**

**_Human Names : Human names di sini terlalu banyak jadi saya masukkan human namesnya ke dalam profil saya._**

* * *

**+ 28 December 2012 At 2.50 P.M. In Pattaya, Thailand +**

Somchai, Lien, Binh, Sakura, Ming-Hoa, dan Yao telah sampai di depan rumah teman mereka yang bernama Jia-Long. Jarak dari rumah Somchai ke rumah Jia-Long sekitar 50 menit karena rumah Jia-Long berada di perbatasan kota Pattaya. Apalagi Komplek Gold House itu cukup terpencil dan juga di tengah-tengah hutan. Model rumah itu merupakan model _a la_ Belanda. Rumah itu bertingkat sekitar 2 lantai.

Mereka semua turun dari mobil Somchai. Tepatnya dengan pelan-pelan karena ada barang-barang di belakang mobilnya seperti bahan makanan, peralatan masak, dan kembang api. Somchai lalu membuka pintu mobil bagian belakang. Ia dan teman-teman prianya menurunkan peralatan masak dan bahan makanan. Sedangkan Lien dan Sakura menurunkan kembang api dan koper-koper milik mereka semua. Bagaimana dengan Binh? Ia menurunkan kopernya sendiri dan menutup pintu mobil bagian belakang tersebut.

Setelah itu, mereka semua membawa barang yang mereka turunkan tadi. Mereka telah sampai di depan rumah Jia-Long. Yao memencet sebuah tombol bel yang berada di sebelah kiri pintu rumah tersebut. Tak lama kemudian pintu itu dibuka oleh seorang pria berkacamata yang berperawakan tinggi. Pria itu menyapa kepada mereka, "Selamat datang!"

"Aiya! Jia-Long dan yang lainnya mana, ya?" Tanya Yao gembira.

"Uhm… Jia-Long lagi asyik ngobrol sama temannya," Jawab pria itu agak ragu-ragu, "Oh ya! Biar kubantu bawa barang-barang yang kalian bawa ini."

"Ah… Baiklah, aru," Jawab Yao, "Somchai, Lien, dan Binh masuk saja. Biar kami saja yang mengangkat barang-barang ini,"

"Baiklah, ana," Jawab Somchai yang diikuti oleh Lien dan Binh yang menunduk.

Somchai memegang pundak Sakura sambil mengatakan, "Sakura. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang ikut ke sini, ana?"

"Yang ikut ke sini selain kalian adalah Alfred, Arthur, Feliciano, Lovino, Natasha, Elizaveta, Laura, Nesya, Azizah, Melchora, dan… Berwald. Singkatnya 12 orang. Sisanya tidak ikut karena ada acara liburan atau tak diizinkan ikut dengan kita," Jawab Sakura antusias.

"Memangnya siapa yang tak ikut?" Tanya Lien.

"Yang tak ikut sekitar 20 orang seperti Eduard-san, Toris-san, Raivis-san, Feliks-san, Francis-san, Antonio-san, Gilbert-san, terus siapa lagi ya? Aku lupa. Mungkin…" Jawab Sakura sedikit kebingungan.

"Mungkinkah Kiku, Sihanouk, Aung Kyaw, Tiino, Krishna, Gupta, dan Sadik? Terus siapa lagi, ana?" Tanya Somchai.

"Hm… Tiino, Mathias, Lukas, dan Emil" Jawab Lien datar.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Somchai-san dan Lien-san. Selain mereka, termasuk saudara kembarku, yang ceweknya adalah Stephanie-san, Catarina-san, dan Amivi-san,"

"Oh…" Ujar Somchai, "Kenapa Kiku tak ikut?"

"Kiku-san tak ikut karena dia dapat undian liburan ke Indonesia. Sebenarnya aku yang memenangkan undian itu. Namun Kiku-san ingin sekali liburan ke Indonesia untuk bersenang senang. Jadi, aku berikan undian itu ke Kiku-san. Kiku-san terlihat senang sekali. Ceritanya begitu, Somchai-san,"

"Oi! Kalian bertiga jangan bicara terlalu lama di sini. Ayo masuk!" Sela Yao yang mengangkat alat panggang.

"Iya! Kakak-kakak ini lama amat!" Seru Binh yang sudah memasuki rumah itu.

"Baik!"

**+ At 4 P.M. +**

Lien, Sakura, Nesya, Azizah, Mel, Laura, Natasha, dan Elizaveta lagi memperdebatkan masakan apa yang mereka makan nanti di dapur. Dan sayangnya, bahan-bahan makanan yang dibeli oleh Somchai tadi belum dibuka sama sekali termasuk bahan makanan milik Jia-Long yang bermacam-macam. Bahkan mereka sudah berdebat selama 1 jam.

"Bagaimana kalo masakannya BBQ?" Usul Nesya.

"Itu sudah biasa, Nesya! Yang lain kek. Seperti _Roti Canai_ atau _Roti Jala_ biar lebih beragam," Bantah Azizah. **[1]**

"Kalo Balut gimana?" Celetuk Mel. **[2]**

"Hiiih… Ngeri! Mending Lecsó aja," Kata Elizaveta kesal. **[3]**

Semuanya pada kebingungan kepada Elizaveta soal makanan yang dibicarakannya tadi. Laura bertanya kepadanya, "Letso?" **[4]**

"Bukan, tulisannya Lecsó," Jawab Elizaveta sambil mengetik kata 'Lecsó' di _handphone_nya dan langsung memberikannya kepada Laura dan yang lainnya. Mereka langsung mengerti tentang tulisan itu.

"Er… Sebenarnya kita mau masak apa, sih?" Tanya Sakura.

"Gimana kalo makanan yang kalian sebutkan tadi?" Usul Natasha.

"Kayaknya setuju nih," Jawab Mel.

"Iya," Ujar Nesya datar namun gembira.

"Kita masak sekarang saja biar lebih mudah," Usul Lien.

"OK!"

**+ At 7 PM +**

Somchai, Binh, Ming-Hoa, dan teman-teman mereka yang berkelamin laki-laki menonton film yang berjudul _Insee Thong _**[5]** dengan layar tancap di taman yang berada di belakang rumah Jia-Long. Mereka menonton film itu selama lebih dari 1 jam. Sekarang mereka melihat adegan terakhir, yaitu _Insee Thong_ (Si Elang Emas) vs _Insee Daeng_ (Si Elang Merah). Salah satu teman Somchai yang bernama Alfred yang duduk paling depan berteriak, "Ayo! Ayo kalahkan Si Elang Merah!"

Namun teman Somchai yang lain yang duduk paling belakang, Feliciano, malah mendukung _Insee Daeng _dengan berteriak juga, "Hei, kalahkan Si Elang Emas!"

Sayangnya Feliciano malah disorak oleh seluruhnya terkecuali Somchai yang kemudian diikuti oleh perkataan Lovino yang berada di sebelah Feliciano, "Feliciano jangan dukung Si Elang Merah. Lebih baik dukung Si Elang Emas,"

"Tapi aku ingin mendukungnya karena ingin mencoba sesuatu yang kurang _mainstream_, _fratello_ **[6]**," Bantah Feliciano.

"Hah… Non-mainstream sih boleh aja, tapi jangan kelewat kayak tadi,"

"Ve, baiklah," Kata Feliciano pasrah.

**DUAAAAR!**

Tiba-tiba layar tancap itu meledak dan akhirnya terbakar. Mereka melarikan diri dari kejadian itu dan berlari menuju ke dalam rumah itu. Tentu membuat mereka semua panik terkecuali Berwald. Bahkan ada yang menangis seperti Feliciano ataupun Binh. Terutama Somchai yang mematung. Jia-Long menenangkan mereka dengan berkata, "Jangan khawatir, Teman-teman. Kita bisa ambil air di sumur,"

"Emangnya sumur itu di mana, sih?" Tanya Lovino sinis sekaligus panik.

"Sumurnya ada di sana, bukan?" Tanya Berwald

"Benar. Kalian ambillah ember di gudang secepat mungkin. Gudang itu berada di sebelah sana," Jawab Jia-Long sambil menunjukkan arah ke kanan.

Hampir seluruhnya pergi ke gudang terkecuali Jia-Long, Binh, dan Somchai yang masih mematung tersebut. Binh bertanya kepada Somchai, "Kenapa Kak Somchai diam saja, sih? Pasti kakak takut, ya?"

'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan layar tancap itu? Kenapa layar tancap itu tiba-tiba meledak? Kenapa?' Tanya Somchai pada dirinya sendiri dan pandangannya mulai kabur dan hitam.

"Somchai! Somchai!"

…

_"__Kakak, kau pelakunya! Kau telah membunuh temanku!" Sergak wanita berambut coklat yang tahi lalatnya berada di bawah bibirnya sambil menunjukkan sesosok mayat dengan kondisi wajah yang hancur dan badannya yang sudah terpotong-potong menjadi 32 bagian._

_"__T-tidak… Aku tak membunuhnya… Hiks…" Jawab seorang wanita berambut platinum blonde yang bermata pink diatasnya dan biru di bawahnya._

_"__Bohong! Kau ini penyihir, 'kan?" Sergak wanita berambut coklat itu._

_"__Aku memang penyihir, tapi aku bukan pembunuhnya,"_

_"__Hah?! Lalu siapa? Kamu? Iya, kamu pembunuhnya!" Kata wanita berambut hitam itu sinis._

_"__Bukan, pembunuhnya adalah…" Kata wanita berambut platinum blonde merendah._

_"__Siapa, hah? SIAPA?!" _

_"__Gil…"_

_"__Apa?! Gilbert? Saudara kembarmu itu? Gak mungkin! Itu kamu!"_

_"__Tidak! Dialah yang membunuh temanmu itu! Hiks…"_

_"__Hentikan!" Teriak seorang wanita berwajah Asia Tenggara tersebut._

_"__Oh… Si Melati toh… Kamu temannya, 'kan?"_

_"__Iya, memangnya kenapa? Dia 'kan tak berbuat kesalahan satu pun. Pembunuhnya itu Gilbert, tahu!" Jawab wanita bernama Melati itu dengan sinis._

_"__Huhuhu… Kebetulan nih. Dia itu penyihir. Dia telah membunuh temanku,"_

_"__Tak mungkin. Dia tak mungkin membunuh Daniel. Dia adalah orang yang baik. Tak mungkinlah ia seorang pembunuh,"_

_"__I-Itu benar. Apa yang Melati katakan itu benar," Jawab wanita berambut platinum blonde sambil menghapus air matanya._

_"__Uh… Sebenarnya aku sengaja mem-"_

_…_

_"__Hahahaha! Aku akan membakarmu di tengah-tengah pusat kota ini! Kau mengerti 'kan, wanita mata aneh?!" Seru wanita berambut pirang pendek sebahu memegang sebuah tongkat besi yang cukup besar._

_"__Hentikan, Erika! Sudah kubilang bahwa aku bukanlah wanita aneh. Aku ini penyihir yang bersikap normal kepada-" Jawab wanita berambut platinum blonde marah sambil mengeluarkan air matanya._

_"__Kepada siapa, hah? Kepada siapaaaa?"_

_"__Siapapun,"_

_"__Heh?! Siapapun?! Kau akan KUPUKUL SEKARANG!" Kata Erika yang mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukul wanita itu._

_"__Tolong hentikan tuduh-menuduh ini, Erika. Aku sudah tahu bahwa-" Wanita itu dipukuli oleh Erika. Erika memukulnya di bagian itu akhirnya menutup matanya._

_…_

_"__Wah… Wanita ini enak sekali! Terima kasih, kakak!" Kata seorang bocah berambut pirang senang sambil memakan lengan seorang wanita berambut platinum blonde. Tampaknya bocah itu sangat polos._

_"__Sama-sama, Peter. Katanya, wanita ini penyihir yang hebat. Jadi, kau bisa awet muda," Jawab seorang pria berambut pirang kotor mengelus kepala Peter._

_"__Wah… Berarti… Aku gak akan jadi keriput seperti kakek dan nenek, dong?"_

_"__Benar,"_

_…_

_"__Yang mulia, kami sudah menjemput seorang penyihir yang dijuluki 'Penyihir Albino'," Kata salah satu ksatria dari 2 ksatria mendatangi sebuah istana._

_"__Kalian sudah melakukan tugas yang cukup berat untuk menyelamatkannya. Kalian pergilah," Jawab seorang pria berambut hitam dan bermata emas._

_"__Baik!" Kata kedua kesatria. Kedua kesatria lalu pergi keluar dari istana._

_"__Gilbert, saya telah menyelamatkanmu dari keganasan warga kota Vrede. Saya akan merawatmu," _**[7]**

_"__Maaf, tapi akan menyusahkan anda, Raja Kasem,"_

_"__Ah... Tak apa-apa, kok… Kamu lebih aman di sini,"_

_"__Di Kerajaan __S__̄ạ__ntip__̣__h__ā__ph__?!" _**[8]**

_"__Benar,"_

_…_

**+ At 8.30 PM+**

"Somchai, bangun! Somchai… Bangunlah!" Teriak seseorang membangunkan Somchai. Somchai membuka matanya perlahan dan ia melihat Ming-Hoa. Ia lalu bertanya kepada Ming-Hoa, "M-Ming-H-Hoa… Apa yang terjadi?"

Lien memegang tangan kiri Somchai dengan suara yang parau, "Sebenarnya layar tancap yang terbakar tadi-"

"A-Ada apa?!" Potong Somchai panic.

"Alfred meninggal," Jawab Ming-Hoa datar sambil menitikkan air matanya.

"Tidak mungkin. Tak mungkin ia meninggal. Aku tadi melihatnya berlari bersama kami tadi,"

"Benar. Kata Jia-Long juga begitu. Ceritanya panjang,"

"Bagaimana ceritanya?" Tanya Somchai penasaran.

"Uhm. Ceritanya begini. Tadi Alfred memang ikut dengan kita. Tapi…" Kata Ming-Hoa merendahkan suaranya, "Kata Arthur tadi ia melihat seorang wanita berambut platinum blonde yang terjebak dalam api dan Alfred langsung masuk ke dalamnya. Arthur pikir Alfred itu orangnya kuat pendiriannya walaupun agak menyebalkan jadi Arthur membiarkannya saja. Ketika kami sudah memadamkan apinya, kami lihat sesosok mayat di sana. Dan ketika Arthur mengeceknya, ia sangat terkejut,"

"Sangat terkejut?"

"Ya. Ia sangat terkejut. Mayat itu adalah Alfred dengan posisi tengkurap. Menyedihkan,"

"Sekarang di mana mereka?"

"Mereka sekarang berada di…" Jawab Ming-Hoa merendahkan suaranya lagi.

"D-di mana?!"

"Di Bangkok Hospital Pattaya," **[9]**

"Di rumah sakit itu?!" Tanya Somchai tak percaya.

"Benar,"

"A-Apa?!" Ujar Somchai terkejut, _'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi kepada diriku? Aku telah bermimpi tentang 'hal' itu sewaktu liburanku ke London. Kenapa wanita yang terlihat mirip dengan Maria itu terlihat baik-baik? Begitu juga dengan beberapa orang jahat seperti wanita berambut coklat, Erika, Peter, dan pria berambut pirang kotor itu. Terutama wanita bernama Melati itu. Dan di mimpi yang terakhir, ada orang yang sangat mirip denganku dan juga orang yang mirip dengan Gilbert yang bernama Gilbert juga. Entahlah. Aku akan mencarinya di Internet nanti,'_

**_Bersambung_**

* * *

**Note :**

**[1] **Roti Canai atau Roti Maryam adalah makanan dari India yang sudah populer di Asia Tenggara seperti di Indonesia, Malaysia dan Singapura, berbentuk bulat tipis yang biasanya disajikan dengan kari atau kare kambing. Roti jala adalah makanan yang berasal dari Melayu Sumatera Utara dan biasanya juga disajikan bersama kuah kari Melayu.

**[2]** Balut adalah telur yang berisi janin bebek (yang hampir sempurna) yang direbus hidup-hidup. Di dalam telur tersebut tak ada bau busuk dari dalam melainkan baunya hampir sama dengan telur asin pada umumnya. Makanan ini sering ditemukan di Filipina, Vietnam, Laos, dan Kamboja.

**[3]** Lecsó (baca : Letso) adalah hidangan Hungaria yang terbuat dari bawang merah yang direbus, tomat, telur orak-arik, beras, sosis, atau 'Galuska' (sejenis mie di kawasan Jerman bagian selatan, Austria, Swiss, Hungaria, Alsace –Salah satu region di Perancis- , dan Tyrol Selatan –Salah satu provinsi di Italia- ).

**[4]** Salah satu (atau salah dua) pengucapan huruf-huruf dalam bahasa Hungaria. Contohnya : cs = ts dan ó = o.

**[5]** Insee Thong merupakan film Action dari Thailand yang dirilis tahun 1970. Ceritanya ketika Sayangnya pemeran Insee Thong (Si Elang Emas), Mitr Chaibancha, meninggal dunia dalam adegan terakhir. Kalo mau lihat screenshot dan sinopsisnya, lihat di tarstarkas*net/2011/05/insee-thong/ (bahasa Inggris)

**[6]** Fratello (Bahasa Italia) artinya kakak (laki-laki).

**[7]** Kota Vrede merupakan kerajaan fiksi yang saya buat. Kota ini terletak di Provinsi Riau. Nama ini diambil dari kata Vrede (bahasa Belanda) yang berarti damai atau perdamaian. Mayoritas orang yang tinggal di kota ini adalah orang Belanda dan Jerman. Nanti saya akan memperbarui data kota ini di beberapa chapter ke depan.

**[8]** Kerajaan S̄ạntip̣hāph merupakan kerajaan fiksi yang saya buat. Kerajaan ini terletak di perbatasan Malaysia-Thailand. Nama ini diambil dari kata S̄ạntip̣hāph (bahasa Thailand) yang berarti damai atau perdamaian. Kerajaan ini dipimpin oleh Raja Kasem. Nanti saya akan memperbarui data kerajaan ini di beberapa chapter ke depan.

**[9]** Bangkok Pattaya Hospital adalah salah satu rumah sakit di Thailand. Faktanya, rumah sakit ini berstandar Internasional.

.

**Trivia :**

1) Sebenarnya, Arc 0 itu hanyalah mimpi Somchai. Mimpi itu terlihat nyata bagi Somchai. Seperti yang saya bahas sebelumnya di chapter sebelumnya, Arc 0 (kecuali chapter 3) ini merupakan remake dari fanfic saya yang berjudul The House. Saya hanya mengganti judulnya menjadi Mystery of The House saja.

2) Kiku telah meninggal dalam mimpi Somchai.

3) Nasib Nesya di Arc 0, ia meninggal ditusuk dengan sebuah tombak tepat di jantungnya dengan keadaan tengkurap. Dia dibunuh oleh Maria. Maaf kalo saya tak sempat menulisnya di Arc 0 chapter 3.

.

**AN :** Saya sudah kembali ke rumah saya di Lubuklinggau. Saya sebenarnya ingin menulis chapter ini tapi terhambat karena persiapan Pra-MOS di sekolah saya dan jadilah Writer's Block! #lebay.

.

**Review untuk ****Rainbow 'Walker' Castle : **Wah… Salam kenal juga, Rain-B! Terima kasih… Nah, pertanyaanmu sudah saya jawab di Trivia. Kebetulan nama Fem!Indo-nya sama. Saya sebenarnya ingin memakai OC!Male!Indo, tapi karena OC!Male!Indo mainstream jadinya saya pakai Fem!Indo (Fanon!Fem!Indo yang dikuncir satu itu dan OC!Fem!Indo). Oh ya, sebenarnya game The House itu serem (menurut saya).

**Thanks for ****Memenesia, shouta-warrior, Bunga, Tail-dei-dei-mon, Bandana Merah, dan Rainbow 'Walker' Castle** **yang sudah review fanfic saya.**

**.**

**_Tomato Bun (Sekitar tanggal 8-12 Juli 2013)_**


End file.
